


My Little Lotus

by AChildOfTheEye



Series: Boss adopts Eugene as a baby [2]
Category: Underworld Office
Genre: Arguments, Eugene getting attached to Boss and vice versa, Fluff, Gen, he despised it, mentions of cheating, soft, yes his name was Annabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye
Summary: It way hard not to think of the small baby. Small, innocent and defenseless in that home.ORBoss goes back and gets more attached to Eugene---Hope it's good!
Relationships: Boss & Eugene
Series: Boss adopts Eugene as a baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	My Little Lotus

Boss didn't think about the baby when he left. He didn't think about the soft breathing that soothed him in his way of warding, he didn't think about their neglectful parents, he didn't even think about the way they accepted the fact that he was there and searched comfort from him, of all beings, even if he wasn't their parent.  
It was hard to get his mind on other things. Worry settled into his chest, breathing life to the fact that, he actually couldn't leave a baby with parents like that.

He swallowed tightly, sighing as he passed a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He needed to not think, and just rest for now. Rest is all he'll need, and then he can work on more of his misdeeds, hoping to bring some sort of kindness into the world. He ignored the voice in the back of his head, whispering that he can bring kindness into the world with protecting the child. He never liked listening to his intuition. Or his future telling, as much as he never used it, it was always there. Offering ability to him. 

\----

It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going. His steps were muscle memory, shifting through the same houses. He knew River was elsewhere, doing her own patrol. He didn't tell her about the child. Why would he? She'd probably scare them half to death. Plus, she' probably just stack up more misdeeds there. Not like she has enough, as she seems rather determined to stack up small misdeeds every now and again.

Still, his thoughts wandered as he stepped through the houses, only glancing at each dream bubble to make sure they weren't made by spirits, before heading for that particular apartment block again.  
'It'll only be to check if the baby is crying', his thoughts whispered to him, trying to rationalize his already growing fondness towards the infant child. He had always loved taking care of children. And they loved him, too. Of course, if he had time, that is. Everything had faded to a grey blur as he got older.

He sighed, a small 'tsk' coming from him. He shouldn't be thinking of the past. He instead focused on the apartment.

It was... A wreck. Clothes were strewn about, a vase was smashed, the shards laying on the ground. He could hear the parents fighting, muffled slightly by the thin walls. Panic smacked him like a brick, and he barely registered running to the baby's room before he was already there, breath stolen by panic and adrenaline.  
The baby was up, leaning against the bars, stubby fingers gripping tightly. They were whining quietly. They seemed particularly upset at the muffled sounds of their parents fighting.

He gave a frown, stepping towards the baby again. There was a small night light on this time, which gave the pink room a soft, orange glow. The baby extended their arm towards him again, hiccuping, small tears rolling down their cheeks. He didn't hesitate to pick the baby up this time.

Small hands clung onto his clothes as he rocked the small body along with his. He listened to the parents fight, recognizing many words and arguments he has heard years ago. 'Your fault', 'you slept with her', 'you yelled first!', et cetera, et cetera. It was heart breaking to hear, but he moreso worried for the child in his arms.  
He sighed, gently rubbing the small baby's back. They didn't seem to mind that he was cold. Hell- they seemed to like it. They cuddled right up to him, cheek pressed against his chest, right where his heart would be, gently breathing.

He didn't dare leave the room this time. Their parents may notice, or come out still screaming at each other, so instead, he slowly sat down onto the carpeted ground. He held the baby close, shifting them around slightly. The baby, in response, giggled slightly. The noise immediately wacked Boss over the head. They laughed. It sounded so incredibly precious. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the baby. They looked barely old enough to speak, but they could stand already. Determined little fellow.

It was maybe half an hour later that the arguing stopped, and half an hour later that Boss found a name tag for the kid. He found the name 'Annabelle' scribbled onto one of the toys he was entertaining the baby with. The name tasted sour on his tongue, so he didn't use it. He thought it didn't fit the baby. They didn't look like an Annabelle, did they? Soft ginger hair, which has the opportunity to turn a brighter ginger, pale, baby blue eyes with barely their first tooth. Definitely not an Annabelle, Boss decided.

He gave them a nickname, instead. Lotus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's Lotus. Totally not from White Lotus.
> 
> But!!! Please do enjoy dad Boss.
> 
> On a side note, we won't really get into Eugene's parents. Don't wanna go that way.


End file.
